Mi Religión
by Ile 818
Summary: Mi Primer Songfic con la canción Mi Religión del grupo Maná,DracoGinny.Draco se da cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia Ginny, ¿será capaz de confesarselo o se quedará callado para siempre? lean y dejen Reviews.


Hola bueno aquí mi primer SONG-FIC que es Draco/Ginny bueno este song-fic esta echo con la canción

"Mi Religión" del grupo "Mana" bueno ojalá les guste aquí va  …

**Jueves 13 de noviembre:**

Fue un día especial… Por lo menos para mí, recuerdo, dos días antes. Eran a lo menos las 10:30 o 11:00 p.m.

Iba caminando por el tercer piso del colegio, nadie me podía regañar ya que era prefecto, hasta que choque

Con alguien…

_Iba caminando por las calles empapadas en olvido,_

_Iba por los parques con fantasmas y con angeles caídos,_

_Iba sin luz, iba sin sol, iba sin un sentido, iba muriendome,_

_Iba volando sobre el mar, con la alas rotas…_

Gi… Weasley, ¿Qué haces aquí?- Fue lo que me limite a decirle, si Ginny Weasley, por lo que ya les habia dicho

Un día la vi de una forma diferente, tan diferente que desde ahí no paraba de pensar en ella, si estaba enamorado,

Enamorado de Ginny Weasley.

_Hay amor apareciste en mi vida y me curaste las heridas,_

_Hay amor eres mi luna, eres mi sol, eres mi pan de cada día,_

_Apareciste con tu luz, no nunca te vallas, o no te vallas no,_

_Tú eres la gloria de los dos, hasta la muerte, en un mundo_

_De ilusión yo estaba desahuciado, yo estaba abandonado,_

_Vivía sin sentido, pero llegaste tú…_

¡Malfoy! ¿Qué haces aquí?-Pregunto ella.

Bu-bueno te recuerdo que yo soy prefecto-Si, lo único que me limite a decirle.

Ah, si bueno yo también te recuerdo que soy prefecta.

Si lo se, pero te recuerdo que tu eres de 5º año y yo de 6º, eso quiere decir que tengo mayor poder-¿Qué? ¿Qué dije? Maldición

Que estupidez fue lo que dije. Mientras, ella se reía a carcajadas.

Pues, yo creo que eso no tiene nada que ver-Me dijo mientras paraba de reír.

Bueno… pero… - Ella me interrumpió.

Sabes, me voy a dormir, buenas noches-Me dijo mientras se daba la vuelta para marcharse.

A-Adiós… - Le dije cuando0 ya se había marchado.

_Hay, amor, tú eres mi religión,_

_Tú eres luz, tú eres mi sol,_

_Abre el corazón, abre el corazón…_

Eso sucedió ante-ayer, pero ayer, ayer me había decidido a confesarle mis sentimientos, estaban todos en el comedor cuando

Vi a ella entrar con Potter, Granger y su hermano, se sentaron y reían con gran animó, no podía dejar de observarla, de verdad

No podía…

_Hace tanto tiempo corazón, viví el dolor en el olvido,_

_Hay amor eres mi bendición, mi religión, eres mi sol_

_Que cura el frío… _

Cuando ya habian salido todos del gran comedor choque con ella.

¡Oh! Disculpa, ah… eres tú… -Dijo ella mientras recogía un libro que se le había caído, yo decidí hacerme el duro, lo que fue un

gran error…

Ah, si pues fijate que tampoco es un gran agrado estar chocando contigo, ¿alguna vez te han dicho que eres una pobre y asquerosa rata?-Noooooooooooooooooo, que le dije, pude ver como sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas y salia corriendo, yo enfadado conmigo

Mismo me fui a mi cuarto.

_Y apareciste con tu luz, no, no, no me abandones,_

_No nunca mi amor, gloria de los dos, tu eres sol,_

_Tu eres mi todo, todo, tu eres bendición, en un mundo_

_De ilusión yo estaba desahuciado, yo estaba abandonado,_

_Vivía sin sentido, pero llegaste, tú…_

Desde la ventana de mi cuarto pude ver su particular cabellera roja que estaba sentada bajo el árbol, haci que como esa noche

Le confesaría mis sentimientos, decidí hacerle una carta, se la puse en la pata a mi lechuza y se la fue a dejar, ella cuando la

Recibió se puso de pie y fue corriendo adentro del castillo, acto seguido se puso a llover…

_Hay, amor, tú eres mi religión,_

_Tu eres luz tu eres mi sol._

_Abre el corazón, abre el corazón,_

_Hay, amor, tú eres mi bendición,_

_Tú eres luz, tú eres mi sol, abre_

_El corazón, abre, abre el corazón…_

Listo llegaron las 11:00 p.m. a esa hora quede de juntarme con ella en el salón de pociones. Abrí un poco la puerta, y ella se veía

Ahí, estaba sentada en una silla mirando para todos lados, bien era la hora, di un gran suspiro y… ¡entre!

¡TU!- Exclamo ella abriendo los ojos muy grandes.

Si, creo que… no me esperabas, a mí.

Claro que no, osea si, digo NO…

y… ¿Por qué?

Por que tu… tu eres Draco Malfoy y… eso…

Bueno voy a ir al grano… yo te quería decir algo…

¿Qué?

Bueno tu, tu me, tu me gustas- ¡LO DIJE! Cielos, fue como si me hubieran sacado un enorme saco con piedras de mi estomago.

No, no, no, no esto no puede ser, esta debe ser una estupida broma tuya y de tus amigos- decia con la mirada fija en el suelo, vi un

Extraño brillo en los ojos ¿estaria llorando?

No! Es verdad lo prometo, bueno nunca habia tenido la oportunidad de decirtelo…- En ese momento me acerque a ella, mientras seguia con la mirada fija en el suelo, me acerque, me acerque mas y levante su rostro con suavidad, si habia llorado, pero en ese

Momento acerque mi rostro al suyo y… LA BESE! Cielos no lo podía creer, pero… pero ella no lo correspondia, estaba listo para separme de ella cuando… me agarro por la cabeza y correspondio el beso, un beso hermoso, tierno, perfecto…

_Viviré siempre a tu lado, con tu luz, oh, oh, oh,_

_Moriré estando a tu lado, eres gloria y bendición,_

_Oh, oh ,oh, Eres tu mi religión, eres tu mi bendición, eh,_

_Eres tu mi eternidad, y hasta eres salvación, oh, oh, oh,_

_¡No tenia nada, y hoy te tengo con la gloria, con la gloria,_

_con la gloria, amor, amor, amor ,amor, amor,_

_eres tu mi bendición, eres mi luz, tu eres mi so._

Wow!- me presipite a decir cuando ya nos separamos.

Draco…

S-si?

Tu… tu también me gustas- volteo la cabeza y silenciosas lagrimas caían de sus ojos. Yo sin embargo la abrazé, ella me abrazo, nos abrazamos y le bese la frente, solo con eso, solo con esa pequeña muestra de amor, nos dimos cuenta de que nos amabamos y por

Ningún motivo nada ni nadie nos separaría.

Bueno ojala que les haya gustado el SONG-FIC por lo menos a mi me gusto xD bueno les pido

R/R Jejeje por favor jijiji bueno mmm… eso seria este es mi primer son-fic asi que no pidan

tanto jejeje bueno nuevamente espero que les guste eso seria cuidense, besos, dejen R/R,

Bye!.


End file.
